An electric vehicle is a vehicle that uses one or more electric motors for propulsion. Electric vehicles were first developed in the 19th century, when electricity provided a level of comfort and ease of operation that was superior to that of gasoline cars of the time. The internal combustion engine has become the main propulsion mechanism for automobiles, but electric power has remained common in other vehicle types, such as trains, streetcars, and forklifts.
Recently, concern over the environmental impact of fossil fuel-based transportation infrastructure has led to greater interest in electric vehicles. Electric vehicles differ from fossil fuel-powered vehicles in that the electricity they consume may be generated from a variety of sources, including fossil fuels, nuclear power, and renewable sources such as solar power, wind power, tidal power, geothermal power, or a combination thereof. Electrical energy may be transmitted to electrical vehicles through use of overhead lines, or a direct connection using an electrical cable. The electricity may then be stored onboard the vehicle using a battery.